yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 004
| romaji = Gojū Gattai! Vi tu Zi | japanese translated = 5 Polymers! VWXYZ | episode number = 4 | japanese air date = October 27, 2004 | english air date = October 13, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah (快晴・上昇・ハレルーヤ) | japanese ending = Borderline Battle (限界バトル) | english opening = Get Your Game On! | screenwriter = Yasuyuki Suzuki | director = Kyoung Soo Lee | storyboard artist = Noriyoshi Nakamura | animation director = Seung Jin Bang }} "Raring To Go", known as "5 Polymers! VWXYZ" in the Japanese version, is the fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime. It aired in Japan October 27, 2004. It aired in the US on October 13, 2005. Summary A a fleet of naval vessels is making it's way towards Duel Academy, with the captain of the lead vessel stating that they are delivering a new batch of cards for the Academy's card shop. It's the day of promotion exams. Students of the same dorm will Duel each other, with the winner possibly being allowed to advance to the next dorm up. A written test comes first, then the practical exam. Jaden Yuki is late for the exam, and encounters an old woman attempting to push her van up the hill towards Duel Academy. He stops to aide her. The new cards arrive, but all are bought by a single individual. The owner of the card shop, Ms. Dorothy, gives Jaden a few cards she saved as repayment for helping her with her van earlier. The figure who bought all the cards is Dr. Crowler. He decides to give the cards to Chazz Princeton, and reveals he will pull some strings so that Jaden and Chazz will face each other in the practical exams rather than someone from their own dorms. The Duel begins, and Chazz gains an early advantage with the "VWXYZ" series, while Jaden plays defense. Ultimately Jaden wins using the "Transcendent Wings" card he got from Ms. Dorothy, which lets him evolve "Winged Kuriboh" into "Winged Kuriboh LV10". Chancellor Sheppard intended to promote Jaden to Ra Yellow but he declines, preferring to stay at the red dorm instead. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Turn 1: Jaden * Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman" in Defense Position (800/2000). Turn 2: Chazz * Activates "Magical Mallet": When it resolves, it shuffles itself back into Chazz's Deck, along with four other cards from his hand, and then he can draw five new cards.In the TCG/OCG, "Magical Mallet" is not shuffled back into the Deck with the other cards. * Activates "Magical Mallet" again, shuffling it and one other card into his Deck from his hand to draw two new cards. * Summons "V-Tiger Jet" in Attack Position (1600/1800). * Activates Continuous Spell Card "Frontline Base", which allows him to Special Summon 1 Union Monster (Level 4 or below) from his hand once during his Main Phase. * Uses "Frontline Base's" effect to Special Summon "W-Wing Catapult" in Attack Position (1300/1500). * Banishes "W-Wing Catapult" and "V-Tiger Jet" to Special Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" in Attack Position (2000/2100). * Activates the effect of "VW-Tiger Catapult", discarding one card to switch "Clayman" to Attack Position. * "VW-Tiger Catapult" attacks, and destroys "Clayman" (Jaden 4000 → 2800). * Sets a card. Turn 3: Jaden * Summons "Elemental HERO Sparkman" in Defense Position (1600/1400). * Sets a card. Turn 4: Chazz * Summons "X-Head Cannon" in Attack Position (1800/1500) * Activates the effect of "Frontline Base", Special Summoning "Z-Metal Tank" in Attack Position (1500/1300). * Activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted", Special Summoning "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/600) in Attack Position. * Banishes "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head" and "Z-Metal Tank" to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. * Banishes "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" and "VW-Tiger Catapult" to Special Summon "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" (3000/2800) in Attack Position. * Activates the effect of "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon", which lets him banish "Sparkman". * Attacks directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges", forcing Chazz to select a card from Jaden's hand. If it is a monster, he can Special Summon it. Chazz chooses "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" (1200/800), who is Special Summoned in Defense Position. * A replay occurs, and "VWXYZ" attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix", switching her into Attack Position with its effect (Jaden 2800 → 1000). Turn 5: Jaden * Summons "Winged Kuriboh" in Defense Position (300/200). * Sets a card. Turn 6: Chazz * Attacks "Winged Kuriboh" with "VWXYZ", but Jaden activates his face-down "Transcendent Wings", sending two cards from his hand to the Graveyard to Tribute "Winged Kuriboh" and Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh LV10" from his Deck in Attack Position. Its effect activates, destroying "VWXYZ" and inflicting its attack points as damage to Chazz (Chazz 4000 → 1000). Turn 7: Jaden * Summons "Elemental HERO Avian" in Attack Position (1000/1000). * Attacks directly (Chazz 1000 → 0). Jaden wins Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes